jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Kent
Christopher Kent (codename Legion) was born Lor-Zod & is the son of General Zod & Ursa. At seventeen, he was sent in a space pod during Krypton's destruction & was in stasis until 2012. Upon his arrival, he was taken by the DEO before Superman got him. He was adopted by Superman & his wife, Lois Lane. After some time perfecting his powers, he became a member of the Titans & Super Squad. Background 1958 - 1975 Lor-Zod was born on Krypton as the only son of General Zod & his wife, Ursa. His father worked as the leader of military defense for the Kryptonian Science Council while his mother was a Kryptonian Defense officer. With his parents in such high position, Lor-Zod got everything he ever needed. And because of their roles in military, Zod was taught various arts of fighting. But Zod was quiet boy, who liked to remain behind the scenes & not be part of conflict. He was devastated to learn that his parents had been arrested after breaking into Jor-El's laboratory so he was then sent to live with Ursa's mother. General Zod soon sent word that Jor-El's prediction about the world ending was right. Since he already had a space pod, he had Ursa's mother make the right modifications so that the pod could survive for a long period of time. 2012 Not much is known about his time in between as Zod was in stasis Lor-Zod was the only one who could survive the trip so they sent him on his way. He remained in stasis for the next 37 years before he eventually crash-landed in the middle of downtown Metropolis. His arrival brought in the likes of Superman & various government agencies. Superman recognized him as Kryptonian once he began speaking & immediately offered to take him but the Department of Extranormal Operations already had the jurisdiction to keep him overnight. The DEO ran their experiments to confirm if he was in fact Kryptonian, which he was. Trying to seize an opportunity, they moved him to one of their secure locations. Superman eventually got wind of it all & broke Lor-Zod out of custody. He then brought the boy to Smallville as he didn't want to keep in Metropolis where all the commotion was. Instead of giving Martha another child to raise, Clark asked Lois if she would be willing to take him as their own. After some discussion, she agreed & even gave him the name Christopher. Chris had only been with the Kents for a month when Orm led his attack on Atlantis. After convincing Clark & Lois to let him tag along with Superman, he entered into his first battle. Having no codename, he told everyone to call him Zod. In the end, the League was able to beat Ocean Master but Chris had caught the eye of a few people. In addition to the Atlanteans & heroes looking the way of this mysterious boy, so was M'gann but in a different way. The boy reminded her of Conner, a Kryptonian with a bunch of powers & no real family. Being the sweetheart she is, she offered him a place with the Titans so that he could make friends who could share his origin & for him to be closer to Conner. Not wanting to continue going by his father's name, Chris took on the codename Legion which meant legendary & greatness on Krypton. 2012 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology ** Solar Energy Absorption ** Heat Vision ** Enhanced Senses *** Superhuman Hearing *** Enhanced Vision **** Telescopic Vision **** X-Ray Vision **** Microscopic Vision ** Flight ** Invulnerability ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Multilingualism Weaknesses * Kryptonite * Magic Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 6 * Speed: Level 6 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * He is a neat freak. One of his many talents is being able to fold a fitted sheet. * Christopher appeared in the Kent Family in late January of 2012. He was biologically only 17 years old despite being alive for the last 51 years. * Despite technically being Conner's “nephew,” they act like brothers. * Chris joined the Justice League on his 25th birthday (in Earth years). * Legion has a power ranking of 210, classifying him as Threat Level 5. Notes * His relationship with Aresia is somewhat parallel to the occasional romantic relationship between Superman & Wonder Woman. * Normally, Tim Drake is best friends with Conner Kent but due to the age difference, he is best friends with Christopher. Tim & Chris were also close in the comics & bonded over being adopted. * The address 344 Clinton Street Apt 3D is the address of Clark Kent in Pre-Crisis & Post-Crisis. The apartment name Marigold is a nod to the Marigold family that also lived there. * His name Legion was chose as initially the Legion of Superheroes were not going to be incorporated but that has changed. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Justice League Category:Super Squad Category:Titans Category:Threat Level 5